A Connection For Canada
by Antigone97
Summary: Canada, usually unnoticed by the other countries, grabs the attention of a certain female country, Brazil.


Summary: Canada, usually unnoticed by the other countries, grabs the attention of a certain female country, Brazil.

A/N: I look on the internet to see if there was already a Brazil character, but I only found a fan made Brazil. Although I thought that was cool, I thought it would be better if Brazil was a girl instead of a boy. So I thought, "Why not make a Canada/Brazil fanfiction?" The pairing sounded good to me so I did it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and I don't own Brazil…maybe can't really say since there isn't a Brazil character in the show but in time there might be a character. So I will say that I don't own Brazil. Sorry if I confuse you guys. All characters belong to Hidekazu Himaruya.

A Connection For Canada: Chapter 1

* * *

Another Allied Powers meeting took place today, as the countries gathered in the room. And again, America ran the meeting, talking about his kick ass, yet crazy idea of actually making elemental rings and creating their own version of Captain Planet to rid the world of pollution.

"That is a ludicrous idea America! You can't make something like that! Plus you'll break copy right laws!" England put down the idea.

"Yes I can, cause I'm America. If you can do magic, why can't I be able to do create a hero!? I do what I want bitch!

"Shut up you wanker!"

"Stop it! This meeting is going nowhere, and it's not supposed to start yet! So knock off the childish behavior!" France spoke up.

England and America looked shamefaced as they took their seat. Now that France mentioned it, not everyone was here. They couldn't start without everyone here. England started to do a head count of everyone that was already here.

"Wait, someone's missing."

"What do you mean? Everyone is here." America did a recount of everyone in the room.

"No, there're two more people missing."

"And that would be who?"

"Um, you forgot about me." Canada was in his usual seat, translucent to everyone.

"Oh holly crap, it's a ghost!" America's face turned pale, as France hit him on the back of the head.

"Get your glasses fix dummy, it's Canada!" America had to take another glace at him before he realized it was Canada.

"Oh right, sorry bro!" America laughed it off.

Canada was use to this. One day they would now that he existed and didn't mistake him for his brother. The only one that could actually tell the difference between them was France and sometimes Cuba. That reminded him that Cuba was supposed to here with someone else. Before he could point it out, Cuba came in.

"Sorry I'm late. I brought someone with me today." Cuba was blocking whoever was behind his back.

"Hold up a sec! You can't just bring a random person in here!" America stood from his seat.

"She's not just a random person, she's a country!" Cuba gave America a death glare before he revealed a woman. "You guys remember my friend Brazil right?"

She wore a sundress that match the print on Cuba's shirt. Her hazel eyes were mysterious, as her hair hung passed her neck. In all, she was very pretty. A small smile spread across her face. Canada couldn't help but stare at her.

"It's nice to meet you guys again, and some new faces too. I'm Brazil" Her voice was warm with confidence.

"Ah, it's nice to finally see you again mon chere." France raised his eyebrows, trying to attract her. He moved his hand to her shoulder, until she grabbed his hand.

"It's nice to see you again too France. It's been awhile." France's face scrunched up at how hard she squeezed his hand, eventually letting go. France cried in agony.

"Wow Brazil, last time I saw you was when…." America was cut off by Cuba, who blocked him from coming anywhere near Brazil. "Dude what's your damage?"

"My damage is you! Stay away from Brazil!"

Brazil watched as the two men argued. She hated that. She was 20 years old, and yet Cuba still protected her. She could handle things on her own. She walked away from the argument, and introduced herself to China and Russia, and made small talk with England. She sat in a chair next to Canada. She was surprised about the look on his face. He was red all over.

"Um, are you okay?" Her voice made Canada tingle.

"A-ah yes! I'm fine hahahaha!" He tried to laugh it off. Brazil laughed as well. "I'm Canada. Nice to meet you Brazil"

"Nice to meet you too. So you're the one that Cuba mentions all the time. He tells me how he mistakes you for America. Is that why you have a maple leaf on your head?" She touched the middle of his head where the sicker was.

"Ha yeah. Great idea eh?" All Brazil could do was smile. It made Canada blush even more.

"Okay, since America can't run a simple meeting, I'll go ahead and get this over with." England tried to ignore the escalating argument between America and Cuba.

The meeting only last a few minutes, which beat America's time of 3 hours. Canada shook more and more, having Brazil actually notice him and not sit on him like Russia does. Plus she was nice and sweet so far. What could change his mind?

"I'll have you on the ground in 5 seconds flat!"

"Not likely. We American's are the best fighters! You wanna scrap? Then let's go bro!"

America and Cuba started fighting each other. The other countries started to move out of the way, except for Brazil. Brazil got caught between the two, and was flung like a rag doll. They didn't notice she got in the way, and looked at her in confusion.

Brazil's sweet face turned sour. She was hot with anger. America and Cuba was in for it now. Her movement was quick as she started with a Negativa position, and swept kick America to the ground. She then move towards Cuba and performed an Armada, sending him through the air. She then went back to the Ginga movement.

All of the countries were frighten at how strong she was. Brazil turned to America and Cuba, as they both got up on shaky feet. The two looked at her, still shaking. Cuba had forgotten how strong of a fighter she was. Then again, most people in Brazil could fight, so why wouldn't he remember that?

"Sorry about that Brazil. I got out of control." Cuba looked guilty.

"Next time be careful!" She went back to her sweet state.

"Wow, what was that just now; those moves were amazing!" There was still nervousness in his voice.

"Oh, that was Capoeira. It's a Brazilian martial art. Sorry about that too. I was too rational in my actions. Not good with first impressions am I?"

Everyone was still scared. The only words that came to Canada's mind during that fiasco were 'HOLY MAPLE!' Those moves made her look like a Tiger pouncing on its prey. Maybe she was mean. No he couldn't think like that. Of course she would do something about that whole situation. The way she handled it though was unexpected. Everyone started to laugh, as they left out of the conference room one by one. Canada was the last one in the room, still lost in thought.

"Hey Canada, you coming?" Cuba was standing in the doorway with Brazil.

"Oh yes. I coming." He was in the dark room by himself. The others forgot he was in here. He joined the two in the hallway.

"Hey Canada, I'm spending the week with Brazil at her home. You should join me. She has a lot of ice-cream at her place." Cuba flung his arm around Canada's shoulder smiling. He knew how much he liked ice-cream.

"I promise you'll love Brazil. Plus this week is Carnival in Rio. You have to come." Brazil blushed a little.

A week with Cuba and Brazil sound fun. He usually doesn't have much to do, so he saw this as the perfect opportunity to go on vacation. Problem was he didn't know how he would control himself around Brazil.

"O-okay. I guess that would be nice."

"Great. See you guys tomorrow!" Brazil headed to the other end of the hallway leaving them.

"You like her don't' you Canada?" Cuba playfully smiled at him.

"W-what would make you think that!?"

"Oh come on. You couldn't take your eyes off her!" Canada was speechless as his face blushed.

"No I don't. Leave me alone Cuba!" Canada tried to punch Cuba, but he was too weak.

"You really need some upper body strength Canada."

Canada hung his head low. Cuba patted his back to cheer him up. He really did like Brazil. He just didn't now if she would return his feelings. Just thinking about staying with at her place made his heart flutter. Canada and Cuba walked down the hall, going home to pack their belongings and getting on the next plane to Brazil.

To be Continued

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy. This is my first Hetalia fanfiction so please be nice to me on the reviews. Also, if you want to know more about Capoeira, you can look up the movements and how they are performed on Wikipedia and YouTube. I am not an expert, although I wish I could learn the moves.

Review please! : )


End file.
